a rainy day
by innocent.vampire
Summary: bella and edward are bestfriends. but one rainy day in NYU will change it all. one shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: woohoo!! My parents let me use the laptop again! Huzzah!! Anyway, this is just another twilight fanfic. About Edward and Bella Oh! This is one-shot by the way….

Disclaimer:

Everything, besides the plot is owned by the creative author of the twilight saga, Ms. Stephenie Meyer….

Enjoy!!!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

BPOV

Edward Cullen, he has bronze coloured hair, perfect pale features and most importantly, mesmerizing green eyes. He was my best friend since…. I move to Forks from Florida… We've been inseparable since then. Everything is perfect until when we were in high school, he introduced me his girlfriend…Tanya Denali. She's very beautiful! She has strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, a body for a model and the team captain of the school's cheering squad. When Edward introduced me to her, I thought I'll be happy for my best friend but a strange pang of pain hit my chest. I felt hurt and as much as I hate it, I felt jealous. I asked myself that night why I felt that way. I didn't realize my mom had entered the room. She asked me what the problem is. Because I can never hide anything from her, so I told her everything. To my surprise, she just laughed and said,

'"_Isn't obvious? You are__ in love with your best friend! Ever since you two become friends; I always knew that you'll end up together!"_

That's when I realize that my mom had been dead right! I love my best friend **more** than I should. SHIT! What should I do? I can't risk the years we spend together! But, I love him. I took all night thinking what I should do. The next day, I saw him making-out with his fake-blonde girlfriend in the lockers. UGH! I want to hit him! What a good greeting your **best friend** gives you in the morning!

_Best friends_

That's all we'll ever be

From that day on, I tried to hide almost everything from him. When he says 'I love you' to me, I answer it. More literal than I intended it to be. That lasted for 3 years until Edward told me that he broke up with Tanya. My heart soared! I thought I have to hide it but surprisingly, Edward is happy that he broke up with her before anything else gets serious between them. Since that day, he never had a girlfriend. We move to NYU together and that's been 3 years. We are now in our fourth year in college. And were still just friends.

It is raining heavily today. Edward and I planned to stay at our flat and doing assignment all day. So, we are now walking towards the school parking lot and where he parked his beloved Volvo. He is holding the umbrella with one hand and our bags on the other because he insisted on holding it for me. As usual.

"It's so cold today. Wish I had someone with me in times like this." He sighed. _You can be with me if you like_ I mentally answered him. He seems to wait for an answer so I answered him vocally.

"Yeah. Having someone would be good" I mumbled. He sighed and smiled.

"Hey, Bella, Do you have a crush?" he suddenly asked. His question caught me off guard. Why would he ask that?! And most importantly, how can I answer that?!

"Uh…umm… uhh… ye-yeah" I stuttered. I'm not sure if he heard me. He took a deep breath before grinning at me again.

"So… who's the lucky guy?" he asked. My mouth dropped open. He stared at me for a while and we stopped walking. I composed my expression and looked for a way to answer him.

This is it. I'm going to lose my best friend. The 20 years will go to waste.

I looked behind him and saw his reflection on the tinted mirror in the building and saw his bronze hair slightly darkened with raindrops on it. I sighed and pointed behind him.

" Him. He's my crush." I said "funny, isn't?"

He looked behind him and saw his reflection on the mirror. His eyes widen and a smile broke out on his face then he turned on me, grinning.

"I'm your crush?" he asked, pointing at himself. I took a deep breath and nodded. Without warning, he dropped the umbrella-letting us soaked in the rain-and pulled me close to him. I gasped. The simple electric current that runs on our skin when we touch is like a live wire on a water this time. I heard the loud thud of our bags dropped on the cement. He leaned in until our faces are inches apart and our lips an inch apart and the tips of our noses touching.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

I frown. Did he thought it was a joke?! Ugh! Dumbass! Good thing my tears aren't that visible because we're both soaked by rain at this point.

"Yes!!!" I shouted at him. His eyes widen again. Ugh! "It's true! I'm in love with you!!" I shouted. When he smiled again, I tried to pull away but before I can even move an inch, he touched his lips with mine. I move my lips in motion with his and soon, my hands are tangled on his hair while his hands wrapped tighter on my waist. I could taste the rain on his lips but above it all, the sweet taste of his lips. When he pulled away, he grinned at me while I stared blankly at him.

He gathered our bags and the umbrella-but he closed it. And he wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Good. 'Coz I'm in love with you-since the day I first saw you.-the day Alice introduce me to you." He said while I smiled at his words. "You don't know how long I've waited for you"

"Those waiting days are over, Edward Cullen" I said solemnly at him. He smiled and kissed me once again.

"I love you, Bella Swan. So much" he said.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen" I said.

Even though we are both soaked in the rain, everything is perfect. The man that I love is finally mine. Forever.

This is the best rainy day ever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So…. How was it? Good or bad? Let me know by clicking the review button over there! any comments or even suggestions -as long as you're not cursing me-are welcome. See you again soon! Oh!! If you want to have an epilogue, just pm or review!!!!!!!

Hugs and kisses,

~Larisza ~

m


	2. epilogue 5 years later

A big THANK YOU!!!!

A big thank you to all of the people who reviewed first thank you very much!!! As for the epilogue, it'll be out before Friday this week..... once again, thank you!!

Thank you to the following reviewers:

~yingyangGal05

~Alinka

~thank God For The Deliverance

~Biankis

~Viper003

~clary shadows

~Chuck Norris worshipper

~OTSD101

~newmoonlover21

Thank you, guys!! You don't know how much I appreciate it!!!1

~Larisza07~


	3. epilogue the real one!

A/N: hey guys!!! Once again, thank you so much. For everything!! I didn't expect anyone to review! I just needed to get this out of my head. It's been bugging me for 3 months. So now, this is the epilogue. (Seven years later)

And sorry! I know I promised Friday last week but I live in the Philippines and we are currently suffering from the Typhoon. Almost 200 people already died and others are still missing. Please bear with me and please add our country in your prayers.

Thank you.

Disclaimer:

_**M**_**e**: Is Twilight mine?

_**Other me:**_ NO.

_**Me**_: Can I have Twilight?

_**Other me**_: NO.

_**Me**_: Can you have Twilight?

_**Other me**_: NO.

_**Me:**_ So, what can I do?

_**Other me: **_Start your Epilogue already.

_**Me:**___Oh! Right… now, I remember.

**ENJOY!!!!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Bella's point of view**

**- Seven years later-**

"Mommy! Mommy!" my little baby squealed. I smiled and took her in my arms.

Renesmee has the perfect chocolate brown eyes, petite body for a five year old and long, curly bronze hair. She is the perfect combination of Edward and me.

"Hey, baby. How's your day?" I asked. She smiled, flashing her dimples.

"It's good, mommy!" She said and took a picture from her pocket. "What is this, mommy?" she asked giving the photo to me. I look at it in shock. It's the photo from the day Edward proposed to me.

"It's a picture when daddy asked me to marry him" I said. Nessie's eyes widen in shock.

"Wiwy?" she asked

"Really." I said, nodding my head in confirmation.

"Mommy, will someone ask me to mewy?" she asked. I chuckled.

"When the time comes, baby" I said, stroking her hair. She yawned and rest her head at the crook of my neck.

"Tired?" I asked, rubbing her back. She nodded against my neck and after a minute, I heard her silent snore. I carefully walked towards the couch and sat. I pull her and put her head on my lap. I ran my hand on her hair before leaning at the head rest and closing my eyes. I left myself wander at the picture Nessie showed me. The picture shows me laughing and wearing a dark blue strapless dress that goes up above my knees, white half inch stilettos while my hair has pins with blue stones. On my side, Edward was kissing my cheek and looking handsome with his black suit. I smiled. I remembered that it's raining that day…

**~five years earlier~**

Today, Edward and I are celebrating our second year anniversary. Alice Cullen, -my best friend and Edward's younger sister-together with my other best friend, Rosalie Hale-Emmett Cullen, Edward's older brother's girlfriend- helped me to prepare for the 'mystery' date Edward set up for us. I felt so happy and confident that everything will go on way.

But now to be honest, I felt like jelly.

Right in front of me is two pink lines at the pregnancy test I bought earlier. Now, it confirmed all the suspicion. I took a deep breath, tying to calm myself. But…What if Edward didn't want this? What if he…broke up with me because of this? Questions began to swirl around my head as I try to process that I am going to be a mother in months. With Edward's baby. Our baby. As the thought took over, I felt a smile slowly tug at the corners of my lips.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" Alice wailed through the door.

Cursing under my breath, I straightened my blue strapless dress that goes above my knees and

Threw the tests on the garbage. I took a deep breath before opening the door revealing a very pissed Alice and Rosalie. They frowned at me. But then, they gasped at when they fully look at me.

"God! Bella! You look good-no gorgeous tonight! I bet Edward wouldn't pass the night without sleeping with you!" Rose exclaimed with a wink. I blushed.

"Yeah! Edward's self control should be _**really **_controlled" Alice said, giggling slightly.

"Here's your shoes" she added and handed me a white sandals with one inch heels.

I grimaced but took the sandals and put it on.

Alice saw the grimace and frowned. But kept quiet. Good.

"Now, look at yourself." Alice said, pushing me at the mirror. When I look up, I saw a beautiful lady. She wore a blue dress that made her pale skin more pronounced. The black mascara on her eyes made her chocolate brown eyes look lighter and sparkling. She's beautiful. Then I remember that I was looking for my reflection when Rosalie began tugging my arm.

"You like it?" she asked. I look at them in shock and glance at the lady on the mirror then back again.

"That's me?" I asked, pointing at the mirror. They both nodded. Suddenly, I was squealing.

"My God, Alice!" I said. "What did you do?!"

They burst out laughing at my expression and they both put an arm around me

"It's just you're beautiful, Belsy." Alice said and Rosalie nodded.

"yeah. When Will you see yourself more clearly?" Rosalie added.

"Thanks, guys." I said, hugging them both.

Then, the doorbell rang, announcing that the love of my life is here. Alice and Rosalie pulled away.

"Bella, we'll answer the door and you make a grand entrance by descending the stairs when we call you, okay?" Alice explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Like on the movies?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes" they both answered and climb down the stairs. I heard them talking with him and I heard a muffled squeal. Huh? That's weird. Before I can even think of why someone squealed, Rosalie called me. Now, I was nervous. As hell. Taking a deep breath, I slowly climbed down the stairs, keeping my eyes on my feet to keep me from stumbling and end up in the hospital instead on a date with Edward. So, when I stepped on the flat surface, I sighed in relief and look up. But when I did, I saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at me.

"Bella" he breathed. His tone is like he was in pain and now that pain is gone.

I smiled. Then, I just notice that he wore a black suit which made him look…perfect. just perfect. I held out my hands at him. As soon as our hands touched, everything felt right.

"Happy anniversary, love" he said. I smiled again.

"Happy anniversary, too." I said, kissing his cheeks.

He smiled. "Shall we?" He said.

"we shall" I said. I glance at Alice and Rose.

"Thank you" I said. They both smiled and nodded. Edward nodded at them before ushering me in the Vanquish. Once we we're inside and he is driving, I turned to him and once again entwining his right hand with mine.

"Edward?' I asked. He glanced at me.

" Hmmh?" He said, tracing circles on my hand.

"Why didn't you bring your Volvo?' I asked, also tracing some patterns on his hand.

"because, this is a special occasion." He said.

"Why? It's still the same." I pressed but then I remembered the incident on the Volvo.

"Oh my God! Is it still there?" I asked.

"No. Just the…smell" he said, slightly grimacing and he squeezed my hand

I felt so embarrassed that I felt my cheeks burning in heat. Last night, I… accidentally throw up on his car. By that time, I don't know why but now, knowing that I'm pregnant, made me feel that that's not going to be the last time. The thought about me pregnant made me think of how I can say this to Edward. Why does life have to be complicated?! I don't even know if he wants a baby, for crying out loud! But, if he wants to keep the baby-and me- I'll be the happiest person in the world. And Edward will be the perfect dad. I shook my head. I was getting ahead of myself. Before I even think of that, I should think of how to tell him that he's going to be a father, for pete's sake!

"Bella we're here."

Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie. I turned to him and smiled but he was looking for something on his pocket. A second later, he produced a white scarf.

"what's that?" I asked. He just grinned and motioned me forward. I leaned forward at him.

"Just go along" he said before tying the scarf on my eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted, startled by the sudden blindness.

"sshh…" he silenced me. I felt him lean in and place a kiss on my lips. I heard him silently pull away and climb out of the car. But before I can even react, I heard the car door on my side open. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Bella, Come on" I heard Edward said and help me climb out the car.

I heard him

closed the door and led me at some staircase. What is this place? Where are we, anyway? The temperature suddenly felt cold after a few minute of him dragging me, the temperature began to change from cold to colder. And the next thing I know, the blindfold is being taken off my eyes. I blinked. When my eyes successfully adjusted, I gasped. We we're in front of a lake beside _La Italia_. But the lake is more beautiful. The lake is illuminated with candles nestled on floating water lilies on the water. While, about twenty trees that surrounds the lake have a lantern hanging on a hook in the trunk. I look at Edward and I'm surprised to see him nervously biting his lips.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I chuckled.

"What's not to like?" I said and I kissed him on his cheeks. "thank you."

He smiled. "Now, would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Sure." I lied. Right now, all I want to eat is vanilla ice cream. And I've ate it for dinner. This pregnancy stuff is weird.

Edward smiled and gestured us to little boat. You know, the kind of boat that they use on T.V. for dating. He helped me in first. He pushed the boat until it's on the lake until he climbed in. I notice that there's a picnic basket on the side. Edward opened it and pulled out two burgers. I looked at him.

"Why burgers?" I asked as he hand me one burger.

"Because, burgers is what you're eating when we first met." He shrugged.

I chuckled. When we first met, Alice just dragged me their house while I'm eating a cheese burger. So, that's the history of the cheese burgers.

"Here's your drink, Madame." Edward said in his perfect imitation of British accent as he offered me the orange juice.

"So, why are we drinking orange juice?" I said as I take a sip. "Is there any history?" He chuckled.

"Well, I'm surprised that you didn't remember." He said "Remember, when we we're kids, we made this fake ritual to promise never keep a secret to each other, right? we used orange juice to swear to never keep a secret."

I chocked. Never keep a secret. Then, what am I doing now? Not telling him that I'm pregnant and that he's the father? Okay, guilty.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, rubbing my back. I nodded and swallowed. He smiled at me gently before continuing.

"You know, Bella. Since we made that fake ritual, I never kept a secret from you." He said with a gentle smile. "And I'm sure you'll do the same, right?"

I look up to him and replied a stiff nod. Oh my God! The guilt is on full mode, now. Every time he said that, The guilt. Is. Eating. Me. Alive. I swallowed again. Okay, I'm going to tell him. Right now. Not just for guilt but to give him he right to now about his upcoming baby.

"Edward I-" I started to say but I was abruptly cut off by the sudden out pour of rain. Shit! Why does this always happen to us?!

"Oh shit!" he cursed then he started to reach for the paddle but I hold his hand.

"I'm going to tell you something." I almost shouted. The noise of the rain prevent me from speaking at normal volume.

"Later, Bella. Just let me get us out of the lake!" he said. I stopped him again.

"No! the guilt is eating me alive!" I said he look a me with a swept of confusion on his face. "Here's the thing, last week, we slept together. And…"

I trailed off. I don't know how to continue. To tell him.

"What Bella? If your guilt is eating me, the suspense is killing **me**" he said, the rain all but forgotten. Suddenly, I was crying.

"Edward…I-I-I- I'm…" I chocked between sobs. Edward gripped my shoulders and shook me gently. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head.

"No…Edward…I'm…pregnant." I chocked. And I began crying again. His mouth dropped open and he just sat there, gaping at me. Then, very slowly, a smile began to tug at his lips.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded stiffly.

"Woohoo! Yes!" he cheered and engulfed me in a hug, lifting me off the seat.

"Edward! We'll sink!" I shouted. Then, he brought me down abruptly.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked.

"yes." I replied. His eyes began to sparkle in happiness and I felt a smile slowly tug at my lips.

"A little baby will call me daddy?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"we are going to have a family?" He asked.

"Yes." I firmly replied. He grinned and he got down on one knee and stare at me full in the eye. Tears began to well up on my eyes as I realize what he was doing.

"I wanted to do this more romantically but the rain, once again made my plans backfire. So," he said. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked and he retrieve a black velvet box, revealing a golden ring. The face is long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold- delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. Nothing can be compared at it.

"yes! Yes! Yes!" I almost shouted. He grinned and gently slid the ring on my third finger.

"You don't know how happy you made me." He said as he kissed me. I always wonder why good things-to us-always happen in the rain…

…..

"Bella, love. Wake up." A velvety voice said. I felt someone is shaking me so I force my eyes to open. A smile lit up my face as I saw Edward smiling at me.

"hey, did I fell asleep?" I asked. But apparently, my voice is thick so, I am. He nodded. I blindly searched for Nessie but I all I found is sheets. "Where is Nessie?"

"She's asleep. She's on her room." He said, kissing my hair.

"When did you came?" I asked, snuggling closer, inhaling his scent as much as I can. His arms automatically wrapped around me.

"A few hours from now." He said "I saw the both of you sleeping so, I just carry Nessie on her room while I walk back and carried you here." I look up at him and kissed him.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you." I said as I pull away. "So, what do you want to do?" I whispered seductively as my hands began moving at the hem of his shirt. He instantly caught up and lean in closer until our noses are touching. I lean in closer.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a voice on the door said. I heard Edward groaned beside me. I chuckled slightly. I pulled away and sat up.

"yes, baby?" I asked, Renesmee walk towards us and sat at the bed. I pulled her on my lap while Edward sat up, putting an arm around us.

"Can I sweep here?" She asked. I smiled at her and kissed her hair.

"Of course, little Angel." Edward said, Looking at her, he picked her up and laid her beside him. I smiled and joined them, lying beside Renesmee. Edward began humming the lullabt he composed for me when we we're High school. After a few minutes, I'm still awake. But I could feel that I'm about to zonke out. So, I just said what I have been itching to say for the past seven years.

"Edward…" I whispered. I heard him stopped humming.

"Yes, love?" He asked. I yawned hugely.

"rainy days are the best days we had and will never forget." I said as I slipped into unconsciousness….

A/N: Oh my God! That's long! So… I hope you like it. Ooooh! Wait! I realized that you can tell me if you like it if you click the green button below!! So, what are you waiting for? Go click it!

Thank you once again… Please review!!!

~Larissa~


End file.
